


Burn The Wretch

by Immortal713



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal713/pseuds/Immortal713
Summary: What happens when you give a man with genocidal tendencies towards your entire race the ability to harness your foremost and most powerful technology?
Kudos: 22





	Burn The Wretch

Hell is filled to the brim with demons. So much so, that one begins to long for some variety, a change from the endless hordes of flesh eating quadrupeds, giant floating eyeballs and humanoid personifications of bloodlust. The demons themselves are unlikely to feel this longing, luckily free from the bindings of self awareness. That is, except the Wretch.

The Wretch doesn’t remember when they understood what they were, but they remember fear, fear in the face of annihilation. They remember the moment when they first set eyes upon The Slayer.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The first time was on Mars. 

A giant tear had been ripped through the fabric of reality itself, exposing an unfamiliar prey. But soon it was realized that these new creatures were untouchable, shielded by barriers that could not be crossed, no matter how much you shrieked or how hard you scratched.

The Wretch had prowled around the complex with the others, still unaware, still purely hate and agony folded in on themselves. The humans paid no attention to them, erecting machines and structures that drained the energy around them, weakening the demons. Time passed by, and the demons began to lose interest, accepting it as yet another feature of Hell. 

Then the shields went down.

The humans didn’t stand a chance. The horde swept through the site, killing everything that moved and breaking everything that didn’t. With the humans gone, the machines soon stopped functioning, with some help from wandering demons, opening all areas of the hastily built complex.

That’s when they found the coffin. The runes on the coffin overtook their mind, forcing the Wretch to run, leaving behind those that were stronger minded, or perhaps simply less intelligent.

They just had to go and open it.


End file.
